


Slow Down Feisty Pants

by Okaamichin14



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaamichin14/pseuds/Okaamichin14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna had a knack of always being a bit impatient. Always has to be moving, always want to use those burst of energy she has to good use. It was quite favorable to Elsa, as Anna had boundless amounts of energy was quite invigorating.But what Elsa liked even more…was to see Anna forced to slow down in the best of ways... G!P Elsa and minx Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Down Feisty Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, and grab some tissues...if you know what I mean.
> 
> Warnings: Rough unrestraint fucking. (Wait...that's not really a warning is it? ;P )

**Slow Down Feisty Pants**

Anna had a knack of always being a bit impatient. Always has to be moving, always want to use those burst of energy she has to good use. It was quite favorable to Elsa, as Anna had boundless amounts of energy was quite what Elsa liked even more…was to see Anna forced to slow down.

It made the heavy weight against her thigh throb heavily at the sight of Anna right now. Anna was on her knees, and was asked kindly to stay there while Elsa had her wicked way with her.

Anna loved it because she was forced to wait for the good things to come. Literally. She gets to get off, and Elsa gets to get off inside of her.

So right now Elsa was running fingers through Anna's hair, loving how it felt against her fingers. It was soft,silky, and long enough for her to grip it tightly.

But no, she didn't want to be rough with Anna today. They both had work tomorrow, it would be quite unsightly to see both women stumble their way to work, with hickies and bruises and sore bodies waddling through the office. that would be quite unprofessional of her. Her and her little secretary getting it on after hours. That was quite the cliche, but Elsa didn't give a damn. The moment Anna walked in with her tight pencil skit, and a near see through blouse on her first day, made Elsa growl with want. She was sure that the red head was teasing her, but it's not like she reciprocated.

But oh how she was wrong. Every day it seemed like Anna was teasing her over and over with see through outfits, going commando, making excuses for Anna to rub her body against Elsa's.

The girl moved fast, when she wanted something, she was going to get it one way or another.

And that brings them here, a year later in a loving and very active sexual life with Anna. And today was just going to be another long, intense night.

Her member throbbed, as she could feel it grow heavy against her slacks. She saw that Anna was trembling to keep her hands still. Testing her patience is what Elsa loved doing, Anna didn't have a patience bone in her body, making this a bit more challenging for her. She wanted Anna to wait, and deserve this unrestrainted sexual fucking.

The thought made Elsa grin, and feel her ego boost greatly. She loved that Anna couldn't keep her hands off of her cock. And she loved what Anna could do to her.

Elsa was getting to caught up in her memories of being inside Anna. Right now, Elsa's patience was slowing to wane as the continued sight of seeing Anna lick her lips over and over again.

Elsa was now opening her legs, effectively outlining the size of her member as it rest on her left leg. Anna groaned at the sight, that was just sinful. The buttons of her button up were open, and her tie was loosely around her neck. Long blonde locks were pushed over one side, in her usual braid, and she grinned at the way Anna was staring lustfully at her.

Anna was lucky alright. The though of Elsa having the best of both worlds made her grin stupidly. Elsa was enough to please her.

Elsa pulled her to her feet, as the pair walked slowly to the bed room. Elsa sat down on the edge of the bed, and beckoned Anna to step in between her open blonde made a show, of gripping Anna's tight ass in her fingers, loving how the flesh bulged out in between the creases.

God she loved that ass.

"Mmm." Anna hummed feeling the muscle being massaged tenderly. She had to admit, she was getting a bit sore there, but she can't complain, it was certainly worth it.

"On your knees."

Anna dropped to her knees once more and smiled at Elsa, "May I?"

"You little minx, you wait."

But when Anna, pouted, Elsa playfully rolled her eyes, and rolled her hips at Anna. At this point her cock was rubbing almost painfully at the tight confines of her jeans.

"Slowly Anna."

Anna's lithe hands slowly went to her slacks, and slowly pulled the zipper down, giving Elsa's strong abs feather kisses, as she made slow work of her jeans.

She pulled them off, taking the blonde's boxers along with it, and leaned back on her feet. Anna always loved this part. Taking her clothes off, because she was the only one who had access to this. Only her. And it made her salivate as she had a staring contest with Elsa's member.

The cock was thick and long, but it was much to heavy to stand upright. Her balls were compacted tightly underneath, but was cleanly shaven. Elsa was able to thrust her cock deeply into her pussy, and send her keening. It could fill her, stretching her out over and over again. Effectively ruining her for anyone Elsa. Not like she needed anyone else though.

No one had Elsa's stamina. No one had Elsa's length size. No one can use a cock with so much power and gentleness like Elsa. And especially no one can make her come harder till she was oversensitive, than Elsa.

Anna whimpered, as Elsa made a show of stroking it slowly to full length.  _Damn it she wanted it in her mouth now! No wait Anna! Calm yourself...control yourself._

Elsa tapped her lips with the leak head, beckoning her to come forward to taste her 's tongue swiped against it and shivered at the taste. Elsa tightened her abs, trying to not buck in her face

She let go, when Anna's pouty little lips wrapped around the head, as her heads stroked it.

Elsa leaned back on the bed and groaned. "Fuck Anna. That's it.

Elsa ran a hand through her head, feeling her body heat rise with the feeling of Anna's tongue lavishly running through her tip. When Anna's lips slipped further down her cock, Elsa bit her lip, seeing her cock disappear down her throat, Anna was now gripping her calves.

God damn it. She threw her head back and moaned, at the the force that Anna was using to such her member harder and harder.

Her cheeks were hollowed as she lathered her tongue on the underside of her dick with each slow bob of her head. All that could be heard in the room, was the sounds of sucking and Elsa's low pants. Anna didn't mind being on her knees taking her cock in her mouth. It was saying thanks for bring Anna so many tremendous orgasm since the first time they made love.

"Fucking hell Anna! F-fuck ta-taking m-my cock so well."

At the thought, she sucked harder and harder, making Elsa's length throb in her mouth. She pulled off, pressing a kiss at the head and fondled her balls while she did. Elsa sighed at the treatment, it wasn't often where can get a blowjob. But she definitely loved the attention.

But Elsa had to stop otherwise…otherwise she would've come and she didn't want that.

She stood up shakily and motioned to the bed. Anna climbed on eagerly, with Elsa playfully giving her a small little slab to her ass, warning the girl that she still had final say.

"Anna" she breathed darkly, "since you took my cock so well with your mouth, man oh man you are going to come tonight. You won't even be sure any more, once I'm done with you. You won't know if you want it harder, more, less, or slower, to come again, or to tel me to stop because you've had enough."

Anna trembled with each word, from excitement and a little bit of fear. But her body was heating up with desire at the promise that Elsa smitten from her lips.

"You will only come when I let you, and you will only stop when you've had enough."

It wasn't a threat. It was a promise.

"Elsa! …. Fuck! …please!"

"Tsk tsk tsk Anna, that's not the response I'm looking for. You are just being a bit greedy." Elsa slapped her ass playfully, taking full advantage of Anna trembling body. Anna himpered when Elsa nibbled on her while, while the blonde's finger was fingering her pussy gently. Prying her open to make her ready for Elsa's thick cock. She tightened involuntarily, making Elsa hiss at the tightness against her fingers.

But she knew that Elsa wouldn't make her come, with just her fingers alone. In fact, she wasn't even sure than Elsa was even going to get her off till much, much much later into the night.

"I'll wait for my come! Anna begged, burying her head on to a pillow trying to swallow down her moans and pleas, "Please just…inside…fuck."

Elsa smirked, taking pity on the girl who was just about to be overworked to the max; taking her heavy cock and thrusting it swiftly inside of her pussy. The pair moaned in unison.

Anna's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of the buried member inside of her. How the hell did she take it all? She wasn't sure herself. All she knew was that she felt very full, and she was so just about hitting the edge at how close she was. All it took was just one stroke, and she was already there. Elsa just made her that 's hips stuttered at the tightness, making her hiss in pleasure. Anna was gripping her, like she didn't want to leave her pussy. And damn right she wasn't. Fuck you are so tight.

The veins, and the thick head at the back of her pussy, made Anna moaned incoherently. She could feel it all, as Elsa moved slowly inside of her.

"You want me to make you come?"

Elsa pressed harder, when Anna sobbed, "Yes!"

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Please Elsa, fuck me!"

Elsa had it then. She moved her hips back, before slamming down into her. Anna threw her head back and screamed, as Elsa began to move her hips faster, fucking her deeply with long strokes.

Anna was chanting over and over, praising Elsa and her cock. Her voice slowly growing raw, in a way that Elsa always loves hearing. Her little voice grows primal every single time Elsa was just a a tad bit rough with her pussy. But her pussy belongs to her, to Elsa's mouth, fingers, and cock.

Elsa growled, as Anna's walls were gripping her so tightly, it was almost difficult to move. She slid out, bending her knees just a bit, before rolling her hips forward, slamming her cock against the front wall of Anna's pussy. Anna's head fell to the pillows, as her hands gripped the sheets tightly crying out in pleasure.

"You are mine you hear me? No one can have you. They don't own you like I do. This pussy of yours is only made for my cock."

So much for going slow Elsa. So much for going slow. Damn it.

Anna was on fire, and she was close. Elsa knew that, purely because she knew how close she was herself. However, Elsa also knew that Anna's body was trained. She wouldn't come unless Elsa came first, or if she was told to. Elsa thrust into Anna, before slowing down. Elsa wanted Anna to experience something absolutely beautiful.

Elsa pushed Anna lower to the bed, as that her hips were flush against the sheets. The change in height, made it possible for Elsa to go deeper. she trembled at the idea of Elsa getting deeper than what she already is, how much deeper can she get?! When Elsa pressed down, Anna gasped. Oh yeah. Much deeper.

Anna was unsure what she was doing but she was desperate, it was a blur of pleas, hands scrambling for something to ground her, while she was getting grounded on. Sweat was trailing down her toned back, while her hips were bucking back, trying to get Elsa to fuck her like she means it. Elsa smirked at Anna's willingness to participate, but it wasn't about her right now.

She just wanted to tease just a bit longer. She paused her hips , making Anna cry out in desperation, "No no no no!"

Elsa cooed running a steady hand down Anna's back, trying to calm the girl down.

"Elsa please…I want – I want more." Anna blushed at her own words, but continued to plead, "I don't know…how…I just want to come so badly. You know what I need…I don't know how to say it, I can't say it…fuck Elsa…"

Elsa resumed her pace, thrusted faster, feeling Anna's body getting tighter and tighter. She took note of Anna's babbling saying that something was happening and she couldn't stop it. But she knows what has happening. It made her work faster, pushing Anna against her harder.

Anna felt like she was exploding everywhere. The feeling of Elsa claiming her pussy sent her body into overdrive, her orgasm crashing into her harder. Anna slammed her hands against the sheets desperately as her release seized her body.

"Yes! Fuck Elsa...fuck, fuck, fuck, Elsa...Yes!"

Elsa continued to thrust, Anna's pussy suffocating her in a way that sent her tumbling straight over the edge behind Anna. Crying out, Elsa filled Anna up with her cum. She relished in the cry of shock that wrecked through Anna's body at the feeling. The feeling of Elsa's seed painting her insides and ultimately pushing her into a second hard orgasm. Liquid dripped in torrents from Anna's pussy despite being impaled over Elsa's cock over and over again. Anna was crying out in shock but was nonthelss to caught up in her pleasure to notice that she was squirting heavily with every thrust, drenching the sheets between them.

It drove her to the point over oversenstitivity. Anna threw a hand back, and tried to bat Elsa off, but Els siezed her hand, thrusting shallowly as she empty herself inside the red-head. She moaned pitifullty, but continued to clench tightly around her cock. "Elsa..mmm...so good..."

Every nerve in Anna's body was tingling, the sensations passing through her pussy combining with one another and leaving her in a fit of incoherence. Elsa wrapped her arm around Anna's waist, leaning over her as Anna continued to milk cum from Elsa's cock, her hands gripping Anna's ass tightly.

Anna had never felt so filthy. It was deliciously satisfying in ways she'd never imagined. A soft smile took over her dazed face as Elsa continued to moan above her, still pumping streams of her seed inside of Anna.

"Mmm Elsa, so full...everywhere...all yours..."

Elsa shivered all over at the declaration. She loved it when Anna gave her all of her to Elsa. Perfectly owned and perfectly loved.

Everything.

Elsa caressed Anna's stomach, taking deep breaths as Anna whined softly, feeling her muscles starting to get heavy and limp. Anna's pussy was clenching her cock softly, and Elsa reached up to cup Anna's cheek brushing back any trail of tears due to the intensity, before turning her head and pressing their lips together softly.

Anna reached up and wrapped her arm around Elsa's neck, sighing into the kiss and moaning softly as Elsa slipped just a tad bit deeper, making Anna tremble slightly. Anna's body was in a state of contentment. Elsa was still inside of her, it was enough to make her aroused, but she couldn't Elsa's was about to pull out, Anna trembled and tightened her muscles to keep Elsa pressed against her. Although she was too exhausted to go another round, she didn't want Elsa to leave.

Elsa smirked, at the fleeting tightness, and relented, "Need something to keep you warm?"

Anna whimpered, as if she trying to retort back, but her voice escaped her. But nonetheless she was losing her battle against sleep. Either way she was perfectly content with Elsa still inside of her. She didn't want the cum to escape.

Elsa pressed a kiss behind her neck, and curled her body onto Anna's. "I can never slow down with you feisty pants."

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea of G!P Elsa in the Take Me Home universe.  
> If you guys want this, let me know and I'll incorporate it there :D
> 
> Besides that....how are you guys feeling with this one-shot? ;)
> 
> -Okaami-chin


End file.
